Haunted
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: They say that people who are so close to death can see the spirits of the dead and that saying is what made him scared of the new house even more. Based off a Haunting in Connecticut. It's a Dasey rating may change for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- So along with my look who's talking story I will be writing another story and this is it. It is completely based off the movie 'A Haunting in Connecticut' the original movie is scary because it is based around true events and what really happened in this house. This fic is exactly like the movie in every way expect it has the lovely 'Life with Derek' cast but their parts are a little different so let me explain.**_

_**George's wife left him and Derek when Derek was only three years old, so then when Derek was four George met Nora and they were married when Derek was five. Nora is the mother to Edwin and Marti but not to Casey and Lizzie.**_

_**Casey and Lizzie are Nora's God-Children. Casey and Lizzie moved in with Nora when Casey was 14 because their parents were killed in a car crash and her parent's will said that all care and custody would go over to Nora, their God mother because they don't have any other family. On behalf of Casey's request of wanting to keep her parents memoire's alive she never adopted the two of them.**_

_**Then after the two move in Casey bond's with Derek but they still fight all the time, Edwin and Lizzie become best friends and Marti look's up to Casey who babysits her all the time.**_

_**In this fic Derek is diagnosed with cancer so the family has to pack everything up and move from Canada to America. Nora finds a house in Connecticut which is located near the hospital where Derek is receiving his treatment chemo. The problem is the house is seriously haunted and was once a funeral home, and Nora knows this but still purchases the house and for some reason Derek is the only one who can see these Ghosts.**_

**Chapter One**

A new Home

"Casey pull over, I'm going to be sick!"

Casey sighed and then laughed. "Yeah right Der, look I know that you're lying. You just want me to pull over so you can turn the radio station well too bad cause The driver picks the music and the passenger shuts his pie hole."

Derek looked up at her through blood shot eyes. "No seriously Case, I'm going to puke."

"Aw crap," she pulled over to the side of the road and Derek stumbled out of the car and into the field. Casey closed her eyes at the sound of him and then called George and Nora. "Hey um Derek got sick so we might be running a little late. Do you want us to pick up take out along the way….ok will do see you in an hour…bye." Casey slid her phone shut and then looked at Derek. She frowned and then got out of the car and went over him. She rubbed his back soothingly and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Chemo is a bitch." Derek mumbled. "Man this is so un-attractive…and disgusting. Sorry Casey."

Casey smiled. "Derek, who said you are even attractive in the first place?" She said still trying to maintain a small sense of humor and bickering of their old lives. "But you are right about one thing, this is disgusting."

Derek stood back up and looked at Casey. "Hey I am so irresistible ok? You where the one who was jealous of my last girl friend."

"Get over yourself Venturie, Hell would freeze over before I get attracted to you." Casey said with a laugh.

Derek smiled. "So Hell already froze over?" He looked at her annoyed face. "Let me remind you about that party last summer…Oh Derek you are so hot, I just want you to lay me down right now and…" He said imitating her in a girly voice.

Casey laughed. "Shut up I was drunk."

This too made Derek laugh. "One beer is not drunk princess. Your such a goody two shoes, and then you ratted us out the next day…I was so pissed at you."

Casey nodded, and then she remembered the day after that he was diagnosed with cancer. She remembered closing herself in her room and crying, and then Derek busted the door open and told her to stop being such a baby. Then that night she heard him crying in his room, the truth is she was scared to lose him because she had lost so many people in her life.

Derek looked at her and then back at the car, "Hey Spacey we should hit the road and pick up the food before they start getting worried."

Casey smiled and Derek put his arm around her waist for support and they walked over to the car. After about driving for thirty more minutes, they got to the Wendy's that George and Nora told them about earlier and picked up some food. Then they set off again, making the ten minute drive to the new house.

"This place is surrounded by a grave yard…how creepy." Casey said.

"Yeah talk about Ironic." Derek said as he leaned his head against the cool window, it felt good against his chapped skin.

"Derek, don't say that. You know how I hate it when you do that!" Casey said.

"What you mean the Death Card?" Derek asked innocently

"Derek, please…just your not…you know that they found that my bone marrow was a match so all they have to do is-" Casey said as she gripped the wheel.

Derek rolled his head to the side. "No Casey forget it! I do not want you to go through that ok, plus they said it might not be a match because you are not family…"

"But I've given you blood already and…" Casey interrupted

"That's one thing, but I don't want you going through anymore pain ok! I just can't stand to see you in pain so just drop it ok?" Derek said

Casey looked at Derek and then back at the road. "And I can't stand to see you in pain." She mumbled

After a while they got to the old Victorian house, Marti ran out to greet them and to help with the food. "Smerek, why do you have sun burn in the middle of December?"

Derek smiled at his little sister, "Smarti, I told you that it was the medicine to make me feel better."

Marti looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes. "I don't like that the medicine makes feel sick…and neither does Casey!"

Casey smiled at Marti and ruffled her hair. "Yeah but it will make him all better, I'll make sure of it."

"Promise?" Marti asked. "Cross your heart?"

Casey nodded her head and then motioned a cross on her chest. "Cross my heart."

Marti smiled and then Derek put her down. "You're the best Smasey!" and ran into the house with Derek and Casey behind her.

When they got into the house they helped pass out the food and put the sleeping bags into the living room, they decided to camp out in the living room tonight and set up their rooms tomorrow. Derek had chosen the basement and gave Casey the bigger room upstairs. Now they lay right next to each other, as the rest of the family slept.

"Why did you give me the better room Derek?" Casey whispered.

"Because the basement his better and it has its own private bathroom so you guys don't have to hear me puke my brains out." Derek said. "And I wanna find out where that other room goes to."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What other room?"

"The one that's in the basement, you know the one with the glass windows." Derek told her.

Casey shifted in her sleeping bag. "Oh yeah the doors locked though, so I think you might have some difficulty getting in there."

"Yeah well I'll find a way to un-lock it and then I'll turn it into a game room, or a recording studio, or a movie theater, or a…" Derek said

"Ok Derek enough, goodnight." Casey said and turned to her side, Derek starred at her for a moment and then turned on his side, his back facing to Casey. He starred into the empty hall way, for a while and then saw a dark figure move from the front door to the stairs. He watched it move for a little while, then passed it off as a result of him being tired. He finally closed his eyes and then let sleep take him, not knowing that the figure was silently watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- So along with my look who's talking story I will be writing another story and this is it. It is completely based off the movie 'A Haunting in Connecticut' the original movie is scary because it is based around true events and what really happened in this house. This fic is exactly like the movie in every way expect it has the lovely 'Life with Derek' cast but their parts are a little different so let me explain.**_

_**George's wife left him and Derek when Derek was only three years old, so then when Derek was four George met Nora and they were married when Derek was five. Nora is the mother to Edwin and Marti but not to Casey and Lizzie.**_

_**Casey and Lizzie are Nora's God-Children. Casey and Lizzie moved in with Nora when Casey was 14 because their parents were killed in a car crash and her parent's will said that all care and custody would go over to Nora, their God mother because they don't have any other family. On behalf of Casey's request of wanting to keep her parents memoire's alive she never adopted the two of them.**_

_**Then after the two move in Casey bond's with Derek but they still fight all the time, Edwin and Lizzie become best friends and Marti look's up to Casey who babysits her all the time.**_

_**In this fic Derek is diagnosed with cancer so the family has to pack everything up and move from Canada to America. Nora finds a house in Connecticut which is located near the hospital where Derek is receiving his treatment chemo. The problem is the house is seriously haunted and was once a funeral home, and Nora knows this but still purchases the house and for some reason Derek is the only one who can see these Ghosts.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Emily-star-92- Thanks, and sorry for the wait, I had to re-watch the movie.

**_Kmr04- I think you will to, and I will keep some humor in this fic but its kinda meant to be dark. I hope your ok with that._**

**Chapter Two**

Casey got up early, around 4:30. She tried to go back to sleep, she tossed and turned but nothing. She being who she was decided to get up and clean. First she took the room she would be staying in, she stood in the bare room and took a deep breath. She looked at the birds painted on the walls, then her eyes found the broken baby crib and the dusty old twin bed. She sighed, she had a lot of work ahead of her.

Around 8:30 she heard the rest of the family slowly waking up. She went down the stairs and saw that Nora was up making breakfast, she looked around the kitchen and then into the living room. Derek seemed to be MIA. "Hey Nora?"

Nora looked up from the pan. "Yes Dear?"

"Um I finished cleaning out my room and I was wondering if there is anything you want done?" Casey asked as she played with her hands.

"Oh sweet heart you have done enough, why don't you relax?" Nora then saw the look in Casey's eyes. "Ok well I was going to mop Derek's floor but you can do it if you would like."

Casey sprang up from her seat and grabbed the mop and pail, she flashed Nora a smile and ran down the stairs.

When she got into the basement, she saw Derek standing at the blacked glass window in the basement. He was starring blankly into it and he was starting to creep her out. "Derek?"

Derek jumped from his trance. "Hmm?"

Casey eyed him. "I still don't know why you wanna stay down here."

"And I don't know why you're still complaining." He watched her dunk the mop into the bucket and spread the water across the floor. The smell of Mr. Clean and bleach filled his nose. "Hey where did you go last night?"

Casey smiled to herself. "Why were you worried about me?" She laughed at his look. "I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to clean, and can you explain to me why you where playing with my hair last night."

Derek stuttered. "I didn't play with your hair; I got up a little after you and came down here."

Casey eyed him, "So you have been down here all this time?"

Derek nodded his head. "Yup"

"You're so weird sometimes you know that?" she said and went back to mopping the floor.

Derek smiled but then became transfixed in watching her mop, she was right he was weird. He watched her put the mop back into the water and take it back out, she did it again and he looked up at her and then back to the floor. The water turned to blood, it was being smeared in dark red circles on the floor. He watched, stunned as she put it back into the bucket to find more blood.

"Casey!" He shouted

Casey jumped and then looked up at him stunned. "Derek what!"

He looked down at the floor that now shimmered with water. "I uh…you missed a spot."

Casey gave him a look and went back to cleaning. "I mean thanks for cleaning my room."

Casey looked up at him and smiled. "No problem"

Much later in the day, Derek sat on the stairs of the porch and watched Casey play football with his siblings and her sister. His dad caught him starring at the built in babysitter and smiled.

"Whatcha lookin at there?" George asked.

Derek torn his gaze from Casey and then looked at his dad. "I uh, the stars…the stars are always nice to look at in the winter."

George laughed and picked up the rest of the firewood, he handed some to Derek when Nora called through the window. "Kids, I have hot chocolate!"

Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti stopped playing snow football and ran into the house. Casey ran over to Derek and helped him bring some of the firewood in. "Those kids never run out of energy."

Derek nodded, agreeing with her. He looked up at the house and standing in Casey's window was the dark figure he saw from last night. He squinted his eyes and went back into the house.

After the family ate dinner they set up the bedrooms, after they set everything up Derek went down to his basement room and went over to the locked door that lead to the mystery room. He rested his head on the locked door and then shifted un-comfortably he felt that something was behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the same figure from early. Its skin was charred and small peach patches showed, it sharply inhaled and wheezed. Derek blinked his eyes and when he opened them back up, the figure was gone but the door was open.

Upstairs, Casey was getting Marti to bed. They knelt at the side of her bed and talked before they prayed. "Marti do you want the honors?"

Marti smiled to show that she was missing her two front teeth. "Ok are you ready Smasey?"

"Yup, start when you want." Casey said.

Marti bowed her head. "Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen."

Casey smiled and told her good job and tucked her in. She went over to Lizzie's door and asked her the normal questions. Did you pray, did you brush your teeth and hair, did you wash your face?"

Lizzie smiled and said yes and Casey kissed the top of her head and told her goodnight. She passed by Edwin and asked him the same questions, he ran back into the bathroom to wash his face and Casey laughed then went downstairs to have a conversation with Derek like they usually did before bed. She was stopped by Nora.

"I wanted to say Thank you Casey. You have truly been our rock during this whole thing, are the kids in bed?"

Casey told her yes and Nora gave her a hug, then went upstairs to wish a good night to the children. Casey then made her way back into the basement to find Derek. But when she got down there she saw that Derek was not in his bed and the door to the mystery room was open. Casey carefully walked into the dark room and found Derek starring at a metal bed. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Derek?"

Derek turned around. "Hey Casey you wanna play a game?"

Casey eyed him and then backed up when she noticed that he was invading her space. "Derek what's wrong?" she saw a certain darkness in his eye.

"Come on Casey, all you have to do is lay down right here and…" He grabbed her shoulders. "Come on Case, don't cha wanna have fun."

Casey struggled from his grip. "Derek let me go." She said harshly.

"No I told you, I wanna play a game." Derek said through his teeth, his grip on her tighten and he began to push her back toward the metal table. Casey's eyes went wild when he laid her down, she began to fight back, she began to hit him and when he pinned her hands above his head she began to yell out not understanding what has gotten into him and when he lent down to kiss her, she bit down on his lip. The next thing she knew George busted trough the now closed door and tore his son off of Casey. Derek turned around and began to fight off his dad and did it successfully and went back over to Casey who in turn slapped him across the face, so hard that his head snapped the other way. Everything got quite then Nora and the kids came running down the stairs and into the room. Derek snapped out of it and looked at Casey with hurt eyes, he saw that she was crying.

"Casey I'm so sorry I-" Derek began and then noticed that she was hiding behind Nora.

"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you! What were you thinking?" George screamed

Derek stumbled for words and looked at Casey. "I- I don't…I don't know what happened! I wasn't in control of my body."

George looked at his son with pure rage in his eyes. "Derek I really don't know exactly what was going on and I don't know what has gotten into you but I do not want you to go anywhere near Casey. Is that understood!"

"Dad!" Derek pleaded

"George…" Casey finally piped up. "I-he…it was the medicine." She noticed that he wasn't looking at her with emotionless eyes like he did before, she gulped. "It's ok really."

Nora looked at Casey with disbelief in her eyes. "Casey! If George didn't hear you…Derek would have..." She said as she looked at her step-son."

George looked between the two and then back to his son. "I still don't want you anywhere near her do you understand me?" He turned around and gathered the kids. "Nora make an appointment with the specialist for the morning, tell them the medicine is changing his behavior."

Nora nodded her head and ushered Casey up the stairs, leaving Derek hurt, alone and confused. Upstairs, Casey sat in her room wondering where a guy that was weak from his treatments and had cancer got that kinda of strength. She sighed and laid back down into her soft pillows, whatever that was it wasn't Derek. She planned on finding out tomorrow because the Derek that she encountered tonight was not the Derek she knew.

* * *

**_A/n- Sorry if that was to dark, I'm trying to stick by the true story. Some parts are from the Movie and some parts are from the documentary on the discovery channel and yes Derek was possessed so that was not Derek that was doing those things._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kmr04- yea the movie was to Hollywood and thank you as always for reviewing!_**

**_Emily-star-92- Thanks! I think Casey will be the only one to forgive him for now, the others however wont until Casey proves that it wasn't him._**

**Chapter 3**

She spent all day locked up in her room on the her laptop, she called about three people and got hung up on twice and then had to stay on the phone with an old woman who wouldn't shut up about her grandson. She threw her phone down with an aggravated sigh and laid back onto her bed, that wasn't until she heard the 'bing' meaning she had an IM. She sat up and starred at the computer screen, the user name was ghostspeaker95, she tilted her head at the statement.

"I heard your living in the house by the grave yard."

Casey took a deep breath and her fingers found the keyboard, she was shaking like a mad man. "What do you know about my house."

There was a pause before the person answered back. "That house is evil, dark deeds happened in the room your friend sleeps in. My best advice to you would be to get out now!"

Casey's eyes went wide before typing back. "How did you know my friend slept in the basement, what happened in that room?"

Another long pause. "Because the spirits of the dead speak to me, the room you speak of" another pause. "That was where they embalmed the bodies, and where the mortuary keeper did his stanic deeds."

Casey's sense told her not to type back but she did anyway. "The house is a funeral home….and the old owner worshiped the devil?"

This time the reply was much faster. "The thing that possessed your friend was a demon, it is evil and you…you are his target and your friend is the body it wants."

Casey gasped in shock, she didn't want to type back she was done. Then the IM went nuts, it read on the screen. "Get out, get out, get out" She slapped the laptop screen shut and jumped when there was a sudden knock on the door. She got off the bed and saw Lizzie, Edwin who where holding a bored game and Marti who was clutching her stuffed monkey to her chest.

"Mom and Dad left for a date night, they told us to stay in your room with you." Edwin said. "Don't worry Casey, I'll keep my brother away from you."

Casey sighed and opened her door, letting the kids in. Her eyes found Derek who was standing at the bathroom door. She almost cried when she saw him, frail and in so much pain. His once tan skin was a pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. She opened her mouth to say his name but he ran down the stairs and Casey sighed before sitting on her bed. Marti joined her and Lizzie and Edwin set up their game on the floor.

"Hey Smasey guess what?" Marti said

Casey looked over at the child. "Yeah Marti?"

"I sent my Christmas list to Santa…don't tell anyone but on the top of my list was for mommy and daddy to forgive Derek." Marti said

Casey smiled and combed her fingers through Marti's hair when she snuggled closer to her. "Aww that's sweet Marti, I hope they do to."

Marti looked down at her stuffed monkey. "Well I was talkin' to Johan."

Casey looked at her with questioning eyes. "Johan?"

"Yeah, he says that it wasn't him that wanted to hurt you…Johan says he played with your hair but he didn't make Smerek do those bad things. He said it was the bad man…"

"The bad man?" Casey asked.

Marti looked up at her with a frown on her face. "Yeah the bad man…he did really, really bad things Casey."

Casey looked at her. "What kind of things Marti?"

Marti shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Johan didn't tell me…he said I was too little to hear."

Casey opened her mouth to ask another question but was stopped when she heard Edwin.

"You're not supposed to be in here Derek!" he said as he jumped up from his spot on the floor. He was about to charge toward Derek when Casey stopped him.

"Edwin! Chill out and sit down! It's fine!" She yelled before picking Marti up from her lap and putting her on the bed. She got up and saw that his hands where in his pockets and he looked scared. "Derek…are you…well you?"

Derek was shaking when he took his hands from his pockets to show that his fingers where bloody and some fingernails where taken clear off, splinters stuck out of the others. "The- in the dining room."

Casey took his hands into her own and rushed him downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned the sink on and placed his hands under the running water. "Lizzie! Get me the rubbing alcohol!" she screamed. She could hear her little sister scramble into the bathroom. "Derek why did you do this to yourself!" She asked him with confusion.

"Because...I don't, I don't remember! Casey something bad is in this house, something really bad and I think it wants me." He said with a trembling voice.

Casey took the rubbing alcohol from her sister who ran back up stairs, saying she was going to call Nora and George. "No Derek, your wrong."

Derek looked up at her. "What."

"Whatever it is, it wants the both of us." She told him as she poured the clear liquid onto his hands and then wrapped them in gauze.

When George and Nora came home, the gasped at the nail marks in the wall in the dining room and demanded an explanation and when Casey and Derek told them about what they learned they freaked out and told them not to talk about it again.

Then later in the night, all the kids heard the argument from down stairs.

"Nora, how could you move us into a funeral home! Do you have any idea…why didn't you say anything?" George yelled

"Because I knew you would react like this George!" Nora yelled back

A few more words were exchanged and then the front door slammed. They heard George's car start as he drove off into the night. Derek sighed from his bed; he knew exactly what his dad was going to do. Drink himself until he didn't know who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily-Star-92- Well I forgot to put in why Derek scratched at the walls but I will put it in this chapter and I'm sorry about that and thank you for your review.

Kmr04- Thanks, I love writing Marti's character cause she's so adorable and thanks you for the review I was planning on making this fic a long one.

**Chapter 4**

There are many things that Casey has never done in her life because frankly she set some boundaries and one of her many moral's was to never break a rule. Ever. But some rules where mint to be broken and when Casey stumbled across a website belonging to a medium she had to meet him, she set an appointment for 8am and then snuck down the basement stairs to get Derek. He was awake and staring blankly up at the ceiling. She wished she could see whatever it was he was seeing and she wished that she could feel the pain that he was feeling. She went over to his bed and sat on the edge. "Hey Derek"

Derek broke from his concentration on the burnt up kid that was currently starring at him and then looked at Casey and gave her a grin. "Whoa, hold the presses! Is the do good-er Casey herself breaking a rule?"

Casey laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You know Case, if you keep rolling your eyes like that they will stay like that. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Derek said with an impish grin.

Casey scoffed, "Derek, we are going into town. I was talking to this guy online and he wants to meet us…well you more than me. So we have to go before your mom wakes up and notices that we are MIA."

Derek groaned and sat up, grabbing a shirt that was on his chair. "Casey how do we know that it is not some prev? I mean you met him on the internet."

Casey starred at him. "Derek he is a priest."

Derek laughed and was about to let out a snarky comment but religion was one thing that he never joked about, especially now. But he gave a defeated sigh. "Fine let's go see him"

Casey smiled and then waited for him before sneaking out the door, she hasn't quit perfected the art of sneaking out. When they got to the prince they noticed that George's car wasn't there, he never came home. Casey saw Derek's face sink as he got into the car.

On the ride to the church Casey asked him about last night. "You never gave me an explanation about what made you go nuts last night."

Derek sighed; Casey was the only one who he could talk to because she believed him. "Well, I was laying on my bed listening to music when I saw the door to the mortuary swing open. I closed my eyes for a while then opened them back up and the next thing I knew there were these…well people surrounding me. Their skin was yellow and they had these markings on them and…their eyes where white Casey, white with no eyelids. They all started talking to me and saying 'in the walls', 'in the walls', 'that's where he hid us in the walls'. Next thing I know I'm sitting on the dining room floor and the wall next to me is all scratched up and my fingers are well." He looked down at his hands. "Like this"

Casey gave him a sad smile and grabbed one of his bandaged hands. He didn't notice that they were in the parking lot of the church. "Don't worry Derek, we will fix this. I swear that we will"

They both got out of the car and walked over to the priest that was standing there, Derek recognized him, he met him when he was getting his treatment. "Father Walters." Derek greeted

Father Walters nodded his head and took the kids into the church, asking them to describe everything that was going on and when they told him about Derek attacking Casey his breath hitched. "What was the demon telling you to do to her Derek?"

Derek looked at Casey who was still holding his hand. "It's ok Derek," she said "I can take it."

Derek turned his attention back to the Father Walters. "It wanted me to hurt her but not just like hit her hurt her, it wanted me to break her, it didn't like how she carried herself all confident and all." Then Derek stopped saying 'it' and began to call it 'he'. "He…told me that I had to do it, to assert my power over her and when I wouldn't do it, he got really angry and I blacked out and when I woke up I found myself on top of her, He was in full control of my body and he wanted me to watch and then he told me that he was going to hurt her really, really bad."

Father Walters nodded his head then looked at Casey and then to Derek. "Derek, why did you stop saying 'it' and then changed to 'he'?"

Derek coughed then cleared his throat. "Because, The demon was once a man who changed into a demon."

The priest nodded and then got up. "I will be right back ok, I have something to show you two so just stay put for a second because there is something you should know."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily-Star- So sorry about the long wait, thanksgiving and all but yes Derek right now is like whatever about these ghosts. But same as you, if I saw something like that starring at me I'd be out of there like a bat out of hell

Kmr04- yeah thanks, I have to keep some of the old Derek in there. I hate making him OC,

Toxic Pixie Sunshine- Thanks, I'm not a fan of the movie either but the show on the discovery channel gives a better description of what happened to the family that lived there

Chapter 5

Father Walters left the kids to think and began to look though the files of past parishioners of the church, He picked up a file that belong to the previous owners of the house and walked back out to the two teens. He noticed that the girl, Casey was trying to sooth the clearly upset Derek. Her nails gently scratched his back and his head was buried into his hands. He looked up when he saw the priest come back out of the room and shrugged Casey off, but not in a rude way. Father Walters sat next to him and opened the file up, then cleared his throat.

"You both know that the house was owned by a funeral operator right?" He asked

They both nodded.

"Okay well, I don't have that information. You'll have to go to the library and figured that one out but, I have some knowledge about the people who owned it in 1978. It was a newlywed couple, Joseph and Katrina Walters…my aunt and uncle. Katrina was my blood relative, she was very confidante, smart, and she even had a college degree in law. But she married Joseph…a man who was still living in the 1920's 'women should be seen and not heard' kind of thing. Katrina didn't know that until they married that he was a very angry man." The priest began to cough a little then grabbed the hanky from his front pocket. "Any way, the house began to take a toll on him. The more he worked the angrier he would get, and he would take it out on my poor aunt. First there was yelling, tons of yelling. Then when the yelling stopped working he would beat her, she then began to refuse his advances so he would rape her, to show her that he had the power….she finally cracked and one day as he was sitting in his chair, she shot him. Twenty times to be exacted and then blood soaked and tired she walked to this church and went into a confessional booth and the confessed to me her crime." He stopped and let the two teens take it all in. "Derek, I believe it was Joseph who possessed you, because Casey…you are the splitting image of my aunt. He wanted to show you that you could have all the power in your relationship with your girlfriend."

Derek looked up and Casey calmly said. "But we aren't even in a relationship."

Father Walters stood up. "Well there must be something between you two, the demon sensed it."

Casey looked at Derek and then to the priest. "Wait! Well what about Johan?"

Father Walters stopped and then turned to him. "All I know about that boy is that he was supposedly Ackerman's assisted." He sighed. "Just look in the library, and look around your home…you just might find something. Anyway, I must be going now. Good luck children and God Speed."

They watched the priest leave before getting up, Casey took Derek's hand into her own and they made their way out of the church.

When they got home the first thing they saw was Nora, sitting on the arm chair looking pissed. She stood up, and crossed her arms. "You know, a note or a call would have been great. But no! I have to wake up to find you two missing! I was scared to death that something happened to you, you have been gone for hours the least you could have done was…."

"….MOM!" Derek shouted and Nora looked surprised, her step son never called her mom.

"We went to a church ok, we thought that maybe a little you know help from the big guy would settle our nerves." Casey said

Nora, still stunned nodded her head. "Ok, well Casey can you watch the kids. George never came home and they want dinner so I need to go food shopping." She looked at Derek then to Casey. "Be careful." She muttered before leaving.

Derek Looked at Casey. "God, what does she think I'm going to do to you?"

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Then Marti came running down the stairs. "Hey Smerek, Hey Smasey! Can we play hide and go seek, Edwin and Lizzie will pay to! Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeee!"

Casey laughed. "Ok Marti, I'll count and you guys hide."

Casey went into the living room with Derek trailing behind her, he flopped himself onto his chair and put the tv on, Casey began counting and smiled when she heard the shrill laughter coming from the upstairs.

Marti was having a hard time finding hiding places. Lizzie and Edwin took the bestest ones and she didn't wanna do the stupid blanket thing so she took off to finding the most greatest hiding place in the whole world and she found it, alls she had to do was climb the scary stair case to the even scarier attic but she had to do this cause she had to keep her title as the bestest hider ever. Her mommy told her to never to in the attic though but mommy wasn't here, she didn't have to know. But then Marti figured out why Mommy said no attic when her best jumping leg fell through one on the floor boards and she let out the shrillest scream ever.

Derek jumped from his chair at the sound of his baby sister screaming, Casey looked up to and stopped counting and the two of them sprinted up the stairs to see Edwin and Lizzie standing at the stairs that lead to the attic. He pushed the kids out of the way and ran up the stairs to see that Marti's leg was trapped under a floor board. Casey, Edwin and Lizzie joined them as well and Derek put an arm out. "Watch your step, the floors are rotted." He turned to Casey. "Can you help?"

Casey nodded and grabbed Marti, Derek loosed her foot and Casey pulled her up the little girl buried her face in Casey's shoulder.

"Smarti, you know that it's not safe up here." Derek said.

Marti's voice was muffled when she spoke. "I know but Johan said it was safe."

Derek sighed and then felt something else under the floor, a box and pictures. He took it out and looked at Casey; they had just found their answer.

They told the kids to go play and Derek walked into Casey's room and shut the door. They both sat on the bed. Casey began to look through the photos, her eyes wide and she muttered 'no way'

Derek looked up at her and then opened up the tin box to find little half moon things that looked like…

"Derek?" Casey asked as she looked into the box. "Are those…what I think they are?"

Derek glupped. "Yeah, eye lids." And shut the box, he then looked at the photos.

"They have to be fake." Casey said and Derek knew why she said that because the photos should a boy, that had to be their age coughing up black like smoke from his mouth.

"It's not…look this might sound strange but…I've seen this kid, this is Johan and Casey, your sleeping in his room." Derek said

Casey swallowed. "Yeah but what does he want with you?"

Derek looked away and then back to her. "Do-do you remember that story we read to Marti, the one with the weird pictures?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah she was obbessed with that book."

Derek kept looking at her. "Remember how it went?"

Casey nodded her head and Derek began to recite it, Casey joined in at the end

"Yesterday, upon the stair, I met a man who wasn't there He wasn't there again today I wish, I wish he'd go away..."

Derek sighed. "Do you remember the other one?" and Casey shook her head no

"One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other. A deaf policeman heard the noise and came and killed those two dead boys." He said and then looked at Casey.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Casey asked.

Derek looked down at his hands and then back to Casey. "Because me and him…are just two dead boys who have to fight."


	6. Chapter 6

MarciaLovesRVCuppycakes- I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading it!

Emilly-star-92- I'll go more in-depth with what happened in the house when the priest comes to the house but that wont be till the next chapter, and it was creepy huh. I used to read those poems as a kid and they were in the movie as well. And if you didn't like George in the last chapter you deff wont like him in this.

Kmr04- Thank you and don't worry about it, take your time :)

Toxic Pixie Sunshine- I don't blame you, all of us woman have motherly instincts. I have it and I don't even have kids, I just have a ton of nieces and nephews.

**_A/N- So supposedly this whole chapter expect the first part with Casey really happened. The father actually did this. IDK if it's true but I heard he did._**

**Chapter 6**

_"Because me and him... are just two dead boys, who have to fight." _ Casey couldn't sleep, that last thing Derek said to her kept playing back in her head. There was something in his voice, it was sorrow but determined. She asked herself if he was serious then she began to doubt him, maybe there were not any ghosts in this house, maybe it was the treatments that he was receiving. She hadn't seen this 'burnt up kid'. But she didn't want to doubt him, maybe he needed to be taken away for a while, taken out of this house. She sighed and put a pillow over her head to let out a groan, why did her mind have to do this to her? Then she looked at the clock, 11:30, it wasn't that late but she kept hearing the beating of wings. There were no birds up. She sat up in her bed, the flapping noises where getting louder, was there a bird in her room. She turned her head only slightly to see a bird rise from the painting off the wall and fly around her room. Her mouth dried up and she couldn't move, she then heard heavy breathing and whispered in the darkness of her room.

"Derek?"

With shaky hands she picked her cell phone up from her nightstand and used that as a flash light to scan her room from her bed. "Derek," She whispered harshly this is not funny, I'm tripping out!" She went right around her room once with the light and then the second time around she passed right by the kid with the burned skin, Johan was his name. She screamed and dropped her phone, the room went dark again and the breathing from Johan came closer and closer until she could feel it on her face, she closed her eyes and then the door swung open to show: Derek, Nora, Marti, Lizzie and Edwin. She heard three gasps and then Derek yell.

"Get away from her!"

And Johan vanished just like that, Nora turned the lights on and then Lizzie screamed. Casey's covers where covered in blood, Derek ran over and flipped them of f of her and then he gasped. "Derek, what?" Casey asked in a shaky voice.

She saw him back up. "Casey your…."

"I'll go get some bandages." Nora said as she ran into the bathroom and pushed the kids out of the room.

Casey really didn't want to look down but she did, her legs where covered in symbols. It was writing from a different langue. Every inch of her legs where covered, but she didn't even feel anything happen to her. She then looked at Derek with red puffy eyes, "Derek…I didn't even…." She trailed off and Derek went back over to the bed and then looked down at her legs, the symbols where gone. Casey, who was wondering what he was starring at looked back down at her legs and Nora came back into the room and dropped the rubbing alcohol. "It's gone…" She looked up at the teens. "This place really is haunted isn't it?"

For the rest of the night the family slept with the lights on, Derek was sleeping in Casey's room after she begged him to stay and the kids where in Nora's bed. Then at 3am they got another wake up when the front door opened and shut and George's angry and drunk voice filled the quite house.

"Hello!"

Casey's eyes opened up, Derek was already sitting up.

"Why are all the lights on!" He was screaming

Derek shot out of bed and Casey followed him, they both stood in the hallway and looked over the railing. Nora came out of her room with her robe on and took the two teens into her room and shut the door and it clicked as it locked.

Casey and Derek sat on the bed, Marti buried her face into Derek's chest and was crying as Derek covered her ears, Casey covered Lizzie's ears and Nora did the same to Edwin. The family huddled together on the bed as doors opened and slammed shut.

"Everyone in this house is sleeping with the lights on and I wanna know WHY?" He shouted.

Derek rocked Marti. "shh." She said as he rocked her.

Nora bit her lip. "He's been drinking."

"Why don't we just build a fire and through money in it HUH?" He was coming up the stairs now.

"I gotta pay a mortgage, and now a rent…here's another one!" He was right outside the door.

"Every single fucking room…" He was kicking the door and it swung open. "Has a light on!"

He looked at them all with pure anger, rage and hate. He began to unscrew the light bulbs from the chandelier. He went over to the side of the bed and pulled the lamb off of the night stand.

"Here we go!" He turned back to them. "Sleep in the dark!" and slammed the door shut again everything was quite expect for Marti's soft sobs and the shattering of light bulbs downstairs.

"There we go," Shatter. "Lights out!"

There were footsteps and the front door slammed shut. Nora got up off the bed and put her slippers on. "Stay here." She told them and went outside.

"George." She said and he stopped in his tracks on the stairs and turned to her. "That was a cruel and childish thing to do… All you did was scare everybody in this house."

He moved to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and he backed off and stood there, looking like a child that got his hand slapped for touching a cookie.

"Your family needs you." She told him. "They don't need yourself piety. You get drunk again, don't come home." She finished and turned on the stairs going back into the house. Leaving George standing out in the winter cold, he then got into his car and drove off. Leaving the family scared and hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Emily-Star-92- Aw thank you and George will come around, it was all the stress that built up on to him over the past year, and I will be finishing up this story it will be a 14 chapter story and the next few will focus on Dasey and then we will get back to the haunting_**

**_Logicat- Thank you and I hope you keep reading!_**

**_A/N- the grave yard scene in this chap is from the movie, its in the deleted scenes and I loved the converstaion that the two cousins had but of course they didn't have what Casey and Derek will have in this chap_**

**Chapter 7**

They all woke up the next morning to find that Nora was missing; she must have woken up early to make breakfast. So the kids went down the stairs in a sleepy Brady bunch style minus the fluttering music and went in the kitchen to find Nora staring blankly at the stove. Derek put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Mom…mom….Nora?"

Nora jumped and then turned to them with a smile. "Oh hey kids, you're up early." She went into the fridge and got eggs out. "Hungry?"

Marti, Edwin and Lizzie gave a happy yes and took their spots at the table but Casey and Derek just stood there, looking at her.

"What was that?" Derek asked

Casey shrugged her shoulders and they took their place at the table, Nora sighed. "I'm sorry kids I was just thinking that's all. A lot has been going on and well I'm not sure how to handle it all…"

Derek looked up from his plate. "Nora, you're doing an amazing job really."

Casey nodded her head. "Yeah, you handled everything yesterday perfectly." She smiled and Nora came over and put her hands on their shoulders. Derek flinched from pain, his skin was so burnt from the radiation and sometimes Nora would forget how bad it hurt, even the simplest touch would feel like someone is cooking you over an open fire. Nora noticed and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Sorry sweetie." She said and then turned to Casey. "Hey do you think that you could take Derek to his treatment today?"

Casey nodded her head and went to start eating her food. "Yea, what time?"

"8:30." Nora said and Casey looked at the clock, it was 7:10and the hospital was a far enough drive. She choked a little then got up. "Well then we have to go now, come on Derek!"

Derek looked up from his plate, "But I didn't get to eat!" But was dragged out by Casey. The ride to the hospital was uneventful; they just talked about old times. Back when they would prank each other and when Derek would tease him. Those were the days when they were carefree, the days when Derek would get all the girls and boys would try to hit on Casey but Derek would scare them off…Back when Derek was healthy, back when George didn't drink himself silly, and back when the hospital wasn't a second home to them.

They spent two hours in the hospital that day, Casey watched from behind the window as Derek went through that machine again, then she watched as they poked him with the needles. He looked so helpless and she promised herself that she wouldn't cry but she did and if Derek saw her he would have laughed. When the treatment was over she helped him to the car and he had one request. "Can we…" He stopped to take a breath. "Can we please go to the graveyard?"

Casey looked at him. "What? Why?"

Derek shifted. "Johan wants me to find his grave, he wants to see if they buried him."

Casey sighed and then started up the car, when they got to the grave yard she helped him out of the car and locked her arm in his. "Are you sure?"

He looked up at her with a genuine smile. "Yeah, even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I'll shall fear no evil for I….am the baldest mother fucker in the valley."

Casey rolled her eyes and laughed. They continued their walk throw the grave yard, looking at the tombstones, reading the dates. Derek stopped walking and Casey kept reading, he looked up to see a funeral going on and Casey looked up at him. "You ok?"

He looked at Casey then back up, the funeral was just a vision. He looked at her again, "Yeah I'm fine."

They continued their walk in silence until Derek asked. "Did you ever ask yourself what's the point?"

"The point of what?" She asked

"The point of anything, of doing anything I mean we all…we die. We end up underground, why be alive at all." Derek said

"Derek…" Casey said

Derek spit. "What?"

She backed up away from him and folded her arms. "What the hell is your problem?"

Derek scratched the back of his head, he had said something wrong.

"You know that before my parents died that I used to lay in my bed at night, listening to them scream at each other….That there where nights when that I actually thought that my dad might kill my mom…and then other nights that it was so bad that I just wished that they would kill each other, or me? And then when they died I was actually happy…I was happy Derek? What kind of kid is happy when their parents die huh?" Casey said as tears began to form

"Casey I…" Derek began

But she continued. "But then we moved in with you guys…I don't know what happens when you die but got a family that loves you, that's the point, that's why you live…for them…for-for me." She stamped her foot on the ground. "I need you Derek, I need you more then you will ever know."

Derek pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Casey."

Casey said nothing, she was still crying and Derek pulled away but only a little. "I need you to Casey, you keep me strong…you kept me from killing myself."

Casey then looked up at him. "Really?"

Derek nodded his head and looked into her eyes, he saw that behind them she was hiding a scared little girl and Casey gulped, she knew what was coming next. He lowered his lips onto hers and she took a sharp inward breath, her whole body was shaking and her heart fluttered. When he pulled away from the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced he saw that Casey was still crying. "What? Casey did I bite your lip or something?"

Casey shook her head no and then started laughing. "No, I uh…I just didn't picture our first kiss in a graveyard."

Derek looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about? That wasn't our first kiss; our first kiss was at Kendra's graduation party remember?"

Casey scoffed. "Well that didn't count, I was drunk!"

"One beer doesn't count as drunk princess." Derek said

Casey laughed and he kissed her again, she pulled away and then said. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't be making out in a grave yard…we should get back to the house."

Derek nodded his head and they turned around, Casey laced her fingers in his and then laid her head on his shoulder and they walked back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kmr04- That must be nice having your parents there, just in time for the holidays! I got back to my apartment a week ago and I miss my parents, my next break is in two weeks so I'll get to see them again. And I'm glad you liked the Dasey in that chapter. Yes they will discover more about Johan in this chapter and in the next few.**

**Toxic-Pixie-Sunshine- No, Derek and Johan won't fight over Casey exactly. Johan does have a thing for her but it's mostly cause of her kindness. But Johan will play a huge role in the next few chapters on helping Casey help Derek. He will reveal himself to her so Derek can help him.**

**A/N1- I am having huge writers block on my story 'Look who's Talking now.' If anyone reads that story and has any ideas lemme know or pm me.**

**Chapter 8**

Casey and Derek walked up to the door of the house and she placed on more kiss on his lips before opening up the door. "Derek, are you happy?"

Derek pulled away from her and gave her a confused look. "Well Casey I am happy about you and me but I am not happy about the whole 'I-have-cancer-and-I-am-living-in-a-haunted-house-with-a-ghost-that-has-a-thing-for-my-girl' thing."

"Wow," Casey said with a raised eyebrow. "That was a mouth full."

He laughed and then pushed themselves through the doorway, Casey had her arms still wrapped around his neck. Someone cleared their throat and the two eighteen year olds looked up.

"Hey mom, hey Father Walters." Derek said, Casey blushed and moved away. The priest smiled and then turned back to Nora. "I will do a walkthrough of the house tonight, if you don't mind I would like to start a little earlier if you don't mind."

Nora smiled. "Of course." She looked at Casey and Derek again and then back to the priest. "You can stay for dinner if you would like."

Father Walters smiled back. "That would be lovely Mrs. Venturi."

Nora had fixed up some of her famous stuffed chicken and brought the plate out and placed it on the center of the table. She looked at her family with a smile and took her place at the table in the dining room where Derek had his first meltdown in.

"Father, will you lead us in grace?" Nora asked kindly.

Father Walters nodded his head and everyone took each other's hands, and when Derek took Casey's hand he was taken back into a flash back

_Derek opened up his eyes to only realize that he was looking through the eyes of the burnt boy Johan. He gulped and looked at the people around him. His eyes then found another man, an older man with an old fashion camera, taking pictures of this event…it was a séance, and they were trying to contact the dead. Johan was a medium and Derek could feel his power boiling inside of his soul. Then he heard noises, a baby's cry, a man's plea of innocence, a woman screaming in pain, a child laughing, and an old woman telling her husband how much she loved him._

_Derek was in so much pain, there was a fire erupting inside of him. He tighted his grip on the person next to him._

"Derek?" Casey asked, she saw that his face had traces of pain all over it. What was wrong with him? He turned his head to face him and his normal soft brown eyes where a deep blue, similar to her own. "Derek"

_"Johan, Johan?"_

_Derek's neck whipped back and a black substance poured from his mouth, the people around him gasped._

"Derek!" Casey screamed.

Derek's eyes snapped back to its normal color and he looked over at Casey and then saw Edwin who was trying to get out of his tight grip. "Let go!" Edwin yelled and Derek did.

Nora went to stand up. "I'm calling a doctor."

Derek looked up at her, out of breath. "No, I'm fine…Casey and I stopped at taco bell for lunch, you know how that food goes right through me." He stood up. "I'm just going to lay down." And then he disappeared around the corner. They listened to his footsteps run down the basement stairs and then a door slammed shut.

Casey gulped and then looked at Marti and the rest of the kids. The family ate in silence for the rest of the dinner.

Later in the night Father Walters walked around the house, chanting a prayer of some sort. He flicked holy water into different rooms and made signs of the cross on every window, mirror, and door. He then set up a statue of the Virgin Mary in every room and blessed them. Once he was done, he wished them all good luck and left the house, promising to come back in a week.

The night passed on and the kids where tucked peacefully in bed, but Casey wasn't. The house was still making its noises and she would jump at every creek the house made. She finally sat up on the bed; he mind had been bugging her about Derek. He never came up for the exorcism of the house and she was worried about him. So she got up off her bed and put her slippers on and walked downstairs to the kitchen and then walked down another flight of stairs to the basement and saw Derek, lying on his side curled up in a ball and he was crying.

"Casey." He said. "Make it stop, please."

Casey bit her lip, her own tears stung her eyes and she felt herself being pulled to his bed. Not by the ghosts, not by Johan but by her own free will. She climbed in the bed next to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips and he looked at her with his hurt brown eyes. She then nodded her head, telling him that it was ok, that she was ready and he rolled on top of her. Everything was vivid; she remembered his hot breath tingle on her neck as he said her name over and over again. And she remembered how it felt when his lips found the silver scar that was on her collar bone and the skin between the nose and upper lip its where they pulled a shard of glass out of her after the accident, she always saw them as imperfections that made her ugly but Derek, Derek thought they were beautiful. Everything about Casey was beautiful…perfect. Casey didn't even realize until later that the voice whispering 'yes' was actually her own.

They laid there, in a mixture of shock and bliss. The only thing that they could hear was their own breathing; Casey was lying on Derek's red chest. She was careful not to shift too much because she didn't want to hurt him. Casey was in more shock, she wanted to wait till the right moment to lose her virginity and in one day's time, she kissed Derek and then slept with him. And they both happened in creepy places, their kiss was in a graveyard and now they had sex in a basement that use to be a morgue. This was so unlike her and it shattered her morals…and she had to explain to Derek that this wasn't 'pity sex', she wanted this, she didn't think it would have happened this fast but she wanted this and Derek smiled. Then they got quite again and that gave Casey sometime to reflect on what had happened then Derek spoke up, can't he ever let her think.

"Wow…" He began.

Casey craned her head up to look at him. "What, what's wrong."

Derek laughed. "It's nothing…it's just, these ghosts are perverts."

Casey's eyes went into slits. "What are you talking about, are they watching us?"

Derek nodded his head; he wished Casey could see this. There were thousands of these bodies with the same symbols that were in Casey's legs, they where surrounding the bed and they were pissed…very pissed. It was like they didn't want Derek to be happy. "Yup, they are watching us…just please don't leave me."

Casey snuggled into his chest. "I won't leave you Derek, I'm here for you and there is nothing that can stop that."

**_A/N2- yeah ik it was a little too early for a sex scene between Derek and Casey but I wanted to put it in before bigger things start to happen. And honestly I hate writing these and I felt like I kept it pretty tasteful and that it still can have a 'T' rating._**

**_And just to let you guys know, that when Derek had the flash back it was Johan that took over his body and let Derek see his memories and the eyes that where looking at Casey where Johan's eyes because his spirit was in Derek, make sense? If it doesn't let me know and I will clear it up in the next chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily-Star-92- yeah I don't think that Casey and Derek are the normal couple but they are great together!**

**Kmr04- Yup and your right! And thank you, I'm working on the next chap for LHTN and it seems to be going along smoothly! So thanks for the advice**

**I hate school 123- Everyone likes a little horror, fear is the other biggest emotion that we have besides love and happiness. I read that somewhere but I forget where, probably my phsyc book idk. But I'm glad you like the story**

**Reba Brockfan- Thank you and can I say that I love your pen name, I love the Reba show. I can watch all the reruns over and over and I still laugh**

**Chapter 9**

Casey stirred awake and still found herself in the same position as she was last night, snuggled tightly on Derek's chest. She got up and put her tank top and pajama pants back on. She kissed the top of Derek's head and walked back up the stairs of the basement that lead into the kitchen. She jumped when she saw Nora.

"Why where you down there?" She asked

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Um I was just checking on him."

Nora bought it, she must be to stressed to even think. "Oh well how is he?"

"Good...He's uh great." Casey said

Nora nodded and took a sip from her coffee. "Oh sweetie, you have to write your college entry essay, it has to be in the mail by tomorrow." She picked up her keys. "I have to go to work, watch the kids for me ok."

Casey nodded her head. "Of course Nora." She watched the older woman walk out the door and went upstairs to grab her laptop, she looked at the essay topic: The view on abortion is it murder or not. Explain your reasoning for your choice. Casey smiled, that was easy. She was pro-life and this was a topic was something that she could go on and on about.

She went back downstairs, made herself a cup of hot chocolate. It was 6:30 am and it was still a little dark, snowflakes where falling and she smiled. She had about 3 hours to herself before Marti would come walking down the stairs and begging her to open the next door on the advent calendar so she could get her candy.

She was relaxed as she typed on and on then she heard a loud noise, glass breaking. It came from upstairs."

"Kids?" Casey asked, not moving

_"You Whore!" Casey jumped at the sound of a man's voice, a fire lit itself in the fire place and the furniture had changed. Then a woman with fiery red hair came running down the stairs, she was running from something._

_"Oh god, please help me." She begged_

_There was pounding coming from down the stairs and a man appeared around the corner. He was slightly overweight and was balding; he looked much older than the woman. Her eyes found a calendar; it was read December 23 1984. Then the man got closer to the woman, he held a belt in his hands._

_"I told you! The baby is yours and no one else's!" The woman screamed, then Casey noticed that this was Father Walters; cousin. The one who killed her husband and the man that was currently screaming at her was the husband that she killed._

_He seemed to ignore this. "I thought I married someone who was faithful…"_

_"I am faithful, Joseph this baby is yours! Who else would it be?" She screamed back, finding her voice._

_Then he struck her with the belt, there was a snapping sound when the leather met the side of her face._

_"What about the man at the pharmacy Katrina huh?" He yelled and then hit her again._

_Then Katrina started to laugh, she then caught the belt when it rose again in the air. She stood up and smirked at him. Father Walters had been right, this woman was the splitting image as her. "This child is yours, you raped me and gave me this…this thing!"_

_Joseph laughed. "It wasn't rape we are married!"_

_Then Katrina glared at him. "Yes it was, you took advantage of me and the child is yours! You fat, lazy drunk!"_

_He hit her again and she fell to the floor right by the fire place, Casey saw where Katrina's eyes wandered…the fire poker that was still it the fire. She picked it up and ran it right through his eye, Joseph screamed in pain and doubled over. Katrina stood up and took the shot gun off the mantel. "I'm done Joseph!" she then aimed and BAM_

Casey jumped again and everything turned back to normal, she then noticed that everyone was around her.

"Casey?" Derek asked. "Are you ok?"

Casey nodded her head and then looked at the kids. "Guys, get dressed. We are going to find some answers."

Casey sat in the car and waited for Lizzie and Marti, Derek gave her a questioning look. "Case? What is this about?"

Casey turned to him and saw that Edwin was too busy with his game. "One of the ghosts appeared to me, showed me how he was killed…it was the one that possessed you. I got off the phone with Father Walters and he is letting us meet his cousin…Katrina."

Once Lizzie and Marti got into the car Casey drove them down to the sanatorium where Katrina spent her days. Father Walters lead both Casey and Derek into the visiting room and took the kids out. A woman with graying red hair waddled out. She sat across Casey and smiled, Derek noticed that they had the same eyes.

"Is there something you want?" Katrina asked

Casey nodded her head. "Yes, Katrina we are living in the house by the grave yards…the house that is haunted."

Katrina's blue eyes went wide and she looked at Derek. "You have seen Johan haven't you?"

Derek nodded. "Plenty of times, but that's not why where here."

Casey looked at him and then to Katrina. "I saw how your husband died."

"So you saw how I killed him?" Katrina flatly said. "He is haunting the place to huh?"

Casey nodded. "And you where pregnant?"

Katrina nodded her head, giving Casey her answer. "What happened to your baby?"

Katrina sighed. "I gave her up for adoption…a nice couple from Canada took her…."

Casey stopped breathing and her eyes got wide.

"They let me name her, I named her Cassandra. I always thought she was a beautiful baby and she needed a beautiful name…."

Casey grabbed Derek's hand and gave it a squeeze; he was catching on as well.

"I have a picture of her…I was the last that they sent me, she was five in this." She reached into her front pocket and showed the picture of a smiling five year old girl with big blue eyes and dark brown hair. "She has her father's hair color…."

Casey let go of Derek's hand and walked out the door, Katrina looked at Derek. She was confused. "Did I say something?"

Derek gulped and then slid the picture back to Katrina. "Um…Katrina, my friend, Casey, is your daughter." He pointed to the picture of five year old Casey. "That's her, she has this same picture."

Katrina blinked a few times. "But your friend's name is Casey…"

Derek nodded. "It's short for Cassandra."

Katrina sighed and sat back, her eyes began to water. "You mean…that's my baby out there."

"Yeah, your husband mistook her for you and possessed me…but nothing happened." Derek said. He looked at Katrina. "I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to her and then she'll talk to you." He stood up and saw the hurt on Katrina's face. "Look you gotta understand that she's hurt and confused, she'll come around."

He had his handle on the door when she spoke up again. "Your close to death you know, don't let the house take you over…don't turn into my husband."

**_A/N2- I don't think that I wrote it down but the reason why Johan is in love with Casey is because she looks like Katrina who he also loved but was dead, he gave Katrina the power to stand up to her husband_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily-Star-92- lol I was gonna make them catch her and then I remembered how absent minded Nora was in the show. Now if it was my mom she would know and she would be screaming! And I hope this update was quick enough for you****J**

**Kmr04- Thank you, it needed a little pepper to spice it up. It is my favorite chapter as well**

**Chapter 10**

Casey had finally come around and went to talk to her mother…her birth mother that sounded so strange to her. Her whole life had been a lie and her parents never told her, she thought for a moment why they didn't tell her and she knew why. Her mother had been a murder, she had killed her own husband, a husband that had abused and raped her. Casey felt bad for her birth mother, she really did and when she got back into the room to speak to her Derek was still there and he was talking to her. He was telling her about Johan and some of the things that they had already found out and Katrina had told them that they had gotten far, farther than she ever got. But she told them that there is one thing they have to do so Johan can finish whatever he started.

"You have to contact my husband, your father. You have to tell him that you are in fact his daughter." Katrina said

Casey looked at Derek then back to Katrina. "And how do I do that, he is not exactly Casper the Friendly Ghost you know."

Derek stifled a laugh and then looked at Katrina; he wanted to know how to calm this spirit to.

Katrina gave them both a light smile. "You have to announce yourself to him, you have to speak to him…tell him that I named you after his sister, she died when she was only fifteen. She had some heart problems and she was just a teenager doing normal teenage things." She looked down at his hands. "That's when he got angry."

After a little more talking Casey got up and hugged Katrina, she thanked her and promised that she would come visit when it was all over. She then went out to Father Walters who apologized for not telling her the truth. "It was not mine to tell." He told her

Casey told him not to worry about it and packed the kids into the car, she had them play in the snow and her and Derek went into the house. He took her hand and kissed her lips, "You can do this Case."

Casey nodded her head and she walked into the living room and arraigned candles into a circle, she lit them and then stood in the middle. Derek was outside with the kids so she could do this by herself, she took the book that Katrina had slipped to her and held it close.

"Joseph Cater, I'm speaking to Joseph Cater who was murdered in this house on December 23 1984 and only Joseph Cater no one else."

A door slammed from upstairs and she heard footsteps creaking down the stairs, she then heard heavy breathing. Katrina had said that he smoked like a chimney so he wheezed and always smelled of tobacco, and the scent of tobacco filled her nose.

"I know you're here Joseph and I know that you think I am your wife Katrina Cater but your wrong, I want you to use all of the energy in this room and appear to me, I know you can…Come on Joe are you scared?" She was shaking. "What kind of _man _is scared of a woman?"

The candles around her began to flicker and it got very cold, Casey could see her breath. Then the air in front of her began to swirl around and formed a person. It was a middle aged balding man, the dark brown hair that he had left was sticking up everywhere. His green eyes started at her with hate and sorrow. "Who are you?"

Casey looked up, he just spoke to her…a dead man just spoke to her. "I asked you woman, who are you."

"M-my name is Casey McDonald…" He looked pissed. "But that is not my true name…My true name is Cassandra Lee Carter. I am the child that your wife you pregnant with when she killed you. But before you go into an angry wrath you should know that I am your daughter, she named me after your sister…and my middle name was taken from the actor Lee Marvin. She said…Katrina said that if you had a boy you wanted to name him Lee but she had a girl. Katrina also said that she is sorry for what she did and she forgives you."

The candles around Casey went out and Joseph took a few huge steps and he was face to face with her. He starred into Casey's blue eyes and then reached a hand out and placed it on the bottom of her chin and lifted her head up to examine her. "You are my daughter." He muttered. His touch was freezing cold on her warm skin. "I'm so sorry" He muttered, the tears that where falling down on his cheek turned to ice.

Casey looked at him and then placed her hand on his to realize that it was solid.

"Tell Katrina that I'm sorry for the pain I caused her and tell her that I love her…and that I always did love her." Joseph said. "And to you Cassandra, I am begging for your forgiveness and your friends. I'm so sorry my anger and the others in this house…they, they corrupted me. Don't let them corrupt Derek, he is a good man…But Cassandra, do you forgive me." He asked

Casey smiled. "I forgive you…Dad, Daddy I forgive you."

Joseph smiled and he began to glow a bright white. "I will watch over you Cassandra and this family, I promise." And he was gone. Casey wrapped her arms around herself and stepped outside. Derek looked up when he saw her and ran over to her, she fell into his arms and began to cry. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti looked at him and he told them to watch TV.

"Now, we have to finish what we started Derek. We have to get the spirits out of this house and let them rest in peace." Casey said and closed her eyes. She was emotionally drained and she just wanted to sleep.

Nora came home at five and handed the kids their take out, none of them mentioned about what happened to her and she of course didn't asked. They just watched TV and laughed at 'The Christmas Story' .

Then the kids bedtime came around, and they argued so the family stayed up till 11 to finish the movie and then, finally went to bed. The house was quite again and was filled with the snores of tired children, then screaming was heard from the basement, Derek's screaming.

The lights flicked on in the house and the family ran down the stairs and saw Derek, standing up. He had the same symbols on his body that Casey had on her leg, expect these weren't going away.

"Oh my god!" Nora screamed. "Derek what have you done to yourself!"

Derek shook his head. "They are trying to kill me! They wanted to kill me!"

Nora grabbed Derek's arm. "Casey call an ambulance and get the kids upstairs now!" She ordered. "I'll call George."


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily-Star-92- Yep they where carved into his skin, creepy huh thats what I love about horror**

**A/N- This is not the last chapter so don't worry!**

**Chapter 11**

Casey sat on the living room chair, biting her nails nervously. Those symbols scared her, she thought that it was her father that was doing that but it wasn't. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her was a book, a book that showed how to do black magic. The symbols that were carved into her legs and then Derek's whole body where part of it. It had taken her all night but she figured it out, the funeral director Aickerman had carved the symbols into the bodies of the dead to make them his slaves and then he cut off their eye lids so they couldn't be seen. She tried to figure out where the bodies she couldn't come up with anything.

Derek had been in the hospital for two weeks and she wasn't allowed to see him. Nora and George had been at the hospital, every day, every night. And tonight, she got the call from a sobbing Nora. She told Casey that Derek's not going to make it. Casey began to cry, she had so much that she still had to tell him and tonight was going to be his last night on earth and she or any of his siblings were not allowed to see him.

She let out a loud sob. "Johan, Johan I know you're here." She was hysterical now. "Please Johan, you have to help him…I understand now, you were protecting us from them but it has to end now. Please help him, I will do anything you want Johan please…please."

**Memorial Hospital**

Derek laid back on the hospital bed wishing that the man next to him would shut up, they had put him in the insanity ward and his roommate was the true vision of disturbed. He was always sitting up, rocking back and forth, and reciting poems and nursery rhymes. He sighed and then looked up when a familiar smell filled his nostrils, the smell of burning flesh. He sat up.

"Johan?"

The dead boy began to breathe heavily, Derek got off the bed and walked over to him. They where face to face; the man on the bed began to say:

"One bright day in the middle of the night two dead boys came out to fight."

Derek nodded his head, he knew what had to happen. Johan put a hand on his shoulder and a vision filled his mind.

It was of Johan, he had accidently killed the people who were at the séance with him. Johan was running now, but he couldn't leave the house all the doors and windows were stuck. Then Johan, in fear, hid himself in the dumb waiter, the dumb waiter became possessed and went down to the morgue, to the oven that cremated the bodies. The slot of the oven opened and Johan was pushed in by an unseen force and was burned to ash.

"That's how you died?" Derek asked in a broken voice

Johan nodded.

"Let's finish this then." Derek said and he let Johan take full control of his body.

Once Johan possessed Derek, he was careful not to hurt his body. Johan/Derek broken the window in the room and they ran to the house, picking up an axe on the way. They had to let the ghost of the people rest and they heard in the distance

"On bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight!"

**Home**

Casey got up on the sofa and wandered in the kitchen to get something to eat, she's been doing a lot of that lately…eating, she eats more then she usually does. She figured that some people found comfort in food and she was one of them.

The something caught her eye from the window; a figure was approaching so Casey walked to the door and opened it. It was Derek, and he was coming at her fast…with an axe. "Shit!" She cursed and then ran back inside, he finally cracked. She fumbled with the lock for a moment before an axe came through the door, missing her face by mere inches. She screamed and Marti came into the room, dragging her blanket with her.

"What's wrong Smasey?" She asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Go back into the living room Marti." Casey told her and Marti just looked at her. "Now!" Marti jumped and did as she was told. Derek had now busted through the door and Casey ran towards the dining room, with Derek trailing behind her. She found Edwin standing there, looking at the wall. "Edwin get Marti and Lizzie and get…" She stopped, Derek was right behind her.

"Derek No please don't!" She pleaded and backed into one of the walls. Derek raised the axe and Casey screamed again. But it came down on the wall next to her and he raised it and put it into the walls again. Bodies came rolling out of the dining room walls and Casey's eyes winded in horror and disgust. Derek then pulled her up by her arms and guided her and the kids out of the house.

"Whatever you do, don't let them put out the fire!" Derek said

Casey was crying again. "What about you!"

"I'm already dead!" He looked at Casey's tear streaked face and kissed her. "I love you Case and I will always be with you." And he slammed the door.

"Derek No!" Casey screamed and banged her fists on the door. The kids where trying to get in as well, but nothing would budge. Derek was as good as dead and at the first sight of flames, she led the kids away from the house.

**Inside**

With Johan currently possessing him, Derek found a strength that he never had before. He was busting tables and chairs and throwing them into the fire, he was grabbing all the wine and beer and put that in as well. He finally got all the pictures and eyelids and put those in, tired, he sat on the floor and watched the 500 plus bodies burn in the fire. He could hear fire engines coming and he wished that he could spend once last time with his family. Then a voice filled his mind, it belonged to Casey.

"Derek you idiot!"

Only it wasn't in his head, Casey got past the firemen and went into the house to get him. She lifted him up and was about to lead him out when a beam fell and blocked the door way. She began to cry even harder and then lead Derek under a table. She placed his head in her lap, and realized he was dieing and she was to, the fire was too much.

She began to sob and then grabbed Derek's hand. "Please God, I know I've asked so much of you but please don't take Derek away from me. I need him…we need him, just please let us live, let them find us…"

She looked up at the sound of heavy breathing and saw Johan, kneeling in front of her. The two had a silent exchange and she nodded his head. "I'll do it Johan, just save us."

Johan smiled and nodded his head and a few seconds later an axe came through the wall and Casey reached out to the fireman. "Were here! Were right here."

The firemen got Casey and Derek outside and the EMTS took Derek and laid him on the cool grass, as she was receiving oxygen, she heard one of them say. "We are losing him!"

Casey pulled the oxygen mask off of her face and ran over to Derek. "Derek, please Derek you have to come back please!"

Derek made no response; he was walking toward the light but before him stood Johan. His skin was healed over. "You have to go back." Johan told him.

Casey laid her head on his chest. "Please Derek; I need you, your parents need you….your child needs you Derek. I can't raise it alone!"

Derek heard that, he gave a smile to Johan. "We will give you the life you deserve Johan." And with that, Derek's soul returned to his body. He came back with a deep breath and then opened his eyes, his family was standing around him and Casey was leaning next to him. He turned to her, cleared his throat and said:

"I guess we should have used a condom huh?"

Casey laughed and then kissed his forehead before he was taken away again by the EMTs, George rode in the ambulance with him and Nora went into the ambulance with Casey. She will have a talk with the two young adults much later, after they found a new house that is.


End file.
